The Four Houses of Valor
by trekker2000
Summary: This is post-deathly hallows, many years in the future. Harry Potter and his friends are all grown up, and have taken jobs. This is the next Generation, and four new heroes, Kanaya, Kildare, Jadzia, and Pavyl have been born. Each of these children are the essence of their houses, four children which have not been seen since the founders. Follow their journey with a new foe.
1. Kanaya- 1

Kanaya's eyes snapped open, and she jumped to her feet. September 1st! The eleven year old girl pushed her bedroom door open and ran down the set of stairs to the kitchen, all the way yelling "Wake up!". She jumped from the landing and ran to the toaster, inserting a piece of bread. The single piece popped back up and she stuffed it in her mouth, whole, on the way to her brothers door.

"Open up Jorn!" Kanaya yelled, nearly pounding the door down.

Jorn grumbled and pulled his door open, his little sister running past him. She finished chewing and swallowed, wincing at the amount of food pushed down her throat.

"If you didn't insist on eating everything at once, you wouldn't need to get a drink of water." Jorn ruffled the cropped, fiery orange hair of his younger sibling.

"I can't help it. I'm just excited."

"I know." Jorn replied, grinning. He went under his bed and pulled a second tote out, along with his own. Kanaya ran over and opened the tote that would now be hers.

"Go get your list." Jorn ordered, and Kanaya ran back to her room, pulled a paper envelope down from her pin-board, and raced back to her older brothers room.

"What do you need?" Jorn asked, opening his cloths cupboard.

"Three sets of plain black robes, one pair of gloves, and a winter cloak." Kanaya listed, and Jorn threw the corresponding items into her case, or close anyway. "When was the last time you washed those?" Kanaya asked, wrinkling her nose as he folded the cloaks and set them to the side to go on top.

"Oh, hush up and read the books you need." Jorn scolded, confirming the thought that Kanaya had that her brother hadn't washed them since his first year.

"Fine." Kanaya snapped. "A Standard book of spells grade one, History of magic, Magical theory, A beginners guide to transfiguration, One thousand herbs and fungi, Magical drafts and potions, Fantastic beasts and where to find them, and Dark forces-a guide to self protection."

"Ah first years. I feel bad for them. I'm going into my fourth year, and I all I need is two books." Jorn smiled smugly, while Kanaya was busy catching heavy books that were being tossed at her.

"What other supplies do you need?" Jorn asked, eying his desk.

"A cauldron, a set of crystal Phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales." Kanaya replied, gulping at the sound of the cauldron.

"You can have a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, and telescope." Jorn replied, and handed his little sister the heavier stuff instead of throwing it, which Kanaya was deeply thankful for.

"What about the scales?" Kanaya whined.

"I only have my one set. Besides, the potions teacher always has an extra set laying around. He'll probably let you use them for the time being." Jorn informed the younger sibling.

She grumbled but nodded.

Kanaya and Jorn waved good-bye to their parents and stepped onhe red steam train that would take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jorn started walking down the cars, Kanaya at his heels.

"Would you stop it?" Jorn scolded. He towered over Kanaya, and always stood on his tip-toes when he got cross with her. It scared Kanaya, and knew the difference between when her older brother was just joking around and when he was really angry at her.

"Stop doing what?" Kanaya asked, for she was truly confused why her brother's mood had changed from his teasing but caring mood at home and on the walk to Kings Cross station.

"Stop following me around. I can't be seen at school with a little girl with the flame-red hair and eyes at my heels. I'll never live it down." Jorn replied harshly. Kanaya reached up and grabbed onto the very end of her chin-length setting-sun red hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Kanaya asked, shocked that her brother who had always stood up for her when she was bullied because of the unusual color of her hair, would turn on her so quickly. It was if someone had flipped a switch.

"Because I've got friends that matter." Jorn replied, and just then four rowdy boys with normal colored hair nearly pushed Jorn to the ground. Then their eyes searched Kanaya's, and she fell away, courage and confusion sapping from her, fear and anger replacing them. Jorn was chasing her off because his friends didn't like her.

"Is that one your sister?" The second tallest boy- with blond hair and black eyes- questioned Jorn, shoving him.

"What? Of course not!" How could I ever belong to someone so small and ugly?" Jorn snorted, and Kanaya saw in his eyes that he was not acting, or at least was doing it very well. The boys stalked off, and left Kanaya standing there.

Kanaya pulled her tote through the train, looking for an empty compartment to sit in. Jorn's face as he dis-owned her kept flashing behind her eyelids every time she blinked. Tears were getting hot in her eyes, but she couldn't cry here, in front of everybody.

"Are you looking for a place to sit?" A blonde haired blue eyed girl asked her.

"Erm, yeah." Kanaya admitted.

"I'm glad. Im Elize, and I'm seventeen." The girl introduced herself, letting the fire head walk right in and sit right down, and ride in the same exact compartment, all the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Jadzia-1

Jadzia's face lit up. Her non-magical parents had managed to get everything she would need to learn magic! Her long black hair hung down her back, not yet tied up in its customary tail, and framed her smile only that much more beautiful. She hugged them as tight as she could.

"Thank you so much!" Jadzia told her parents, holding them at arms length.

"If someone has something special, should they not be able to use that special ability?" Her Mother, replied.

"I love you both so much." Jadzia murmured, standing on her tip-toes to kiss her mothers' heads, like they did to her.

"We love you too." Ma, her other mom, replied, kissing her back. A "normal" couple looked at the family strangely.

"Now go off and have a wonderful adventure!" Mother ordered, more like encouraged, as Jadzia found the wall between platform 9 and 10, and ran with all the courage she could muster, straight at the wall.

Expecting to hit solid rock, Jadzia was mystified when she ended up on platform 9 3/4 . A very magical fire-engine red steam train sat on its tracks, waiting for every student to come on board.

A thick bundle of fourth years shoved Jadzia out of the way, and onto the ground. A second year Hufflepuff boy frowned and weaved through the crowed to Jadzia, who kept getting pushed back onto the ground because of the sheer amount of meeting and running and lugging children. The boy held a hand out, and braced himself. Though this was his second year, he had already found an effective way to not get shoved to the ground, and to help people who were less fortunate.

"Thanks." Jadzia told the Hufflepuff boy as he took the handle of her tote and pushed it against the brick wall, as far away from the train as possible.

"No problem. Its really not fair that the first years have to face this with little or no knowledge about the onslaught. Especially Muggle raised, like me." Hufflepuff replied, throwing Jadzia a grin.

"Muggle?" Jadzia asked.

"Non-magical people, people who don't have the gift of magic." Hufflepuff responded, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the sheer chaos.

"Is it always like this?" Jadzia wondered aloud, staring out at the milling groups of children talking with friends or scuttling after run-away pets.

"No, not usually in the last five minutes, which is about, well, five minutes from now." The kid responded. "And oh, my name is Jand."

"Jadzia" Jadzia responded to the second year, while pulling her waist-length raven-feather black hair into a tail, to keep it at least somewhat out of her face.

"Hi." Jand said, only slightly awkwardly.

"In five minutes this place is going to slow down. How?" Jadzia asked.

"You sure do like to know things. Well, because parents will be fussing over the fact that their kid not miss the train, and once they all quite down, everything is fine." Jand explained.

A girl with the brightest red hair and eyes ever known shuffled through the crowd, and shoved her way into the train. Slowly, everybody except the parents, Jadzia, and Jand, were already in the train. The Hufflepuff lead Jadzia to the train, and helped her up.

"Jand!" a few other Hufflepuff boys raced and nearly fell out of the now moving train.

"Ey!" Jand replied, and smiled. His friends carted him off, but he looked back and waved ad Jadzia.

"Bye!" Jadzia called. "And thanks, again."


	3. Pavyl- 1

A/N I hardly ever do these at the beginning, and I wont unless I have something to say more about the chapter. Pavyl is a Russian character, based from Pavel Andervich Checov from Star Trek. I wanted someone vastly different, and the name Pavyl came to mind. I am not very good at writing for how Russian's accent, so if you are offended, I just wast to say I am so sorry. As I write for Pavyl more, I'll get better at it, but for now I am a little rough. So please try to hold out. Now I might as well say the rest of what I need to, just to get it over with. I am NOT J.K Rowling, so please don't set your expectations for something wonderful and magical, because its not going to happen. And sorry for the delay. As My first competition for Concert Band draws nearer (This Wednesday and next Friday to be exact) I become just that much more busy. In case I don't post another chapter of some sort before Halloween, have a good and safe one, if you celebrate it.

Pavyl licked his lips nervously as he sidled his trunk next to him. He shook his head to one side, attempting to sway his sunshine yellow hair out of his sunshine yellow eyes, to no avail. His loose hair was wild, and it was difficult to tame. He hadn't had a haircut all summer, and was dying for one.

"Ready?" Father asked Pavyl. The young Russian boy nodded his head quickly, as quick and erratic as a bobble head. Mother, Father, and Gretel, Pavyl's one year younger sister, all packed in the family car. Father turned the key and pressed the pedal, and the car whirred into motion.

Gretel was slid all the way to her right, as far against the car door as she could possibly sit, trying to stay away from her brother, the disease.

Although Pavyl had only lived in his hometown of Moscow, Russia for five years before his parents upped and moved to England, he and Gretel still retained the accent that was accustomed to Russians speaking English. He wasn't hard to understand, his V's and W's were strange, and his C's turned into K's, but still, people mocked him. Even his sister, who had nearly the exact same accent.

"Vhat platform am I leaving from?" Pavyl asked, just to clarify

"Platform 9 3/4" Father replied crisply.

"But Zat is impossible!" Pavyl yelped. He was beginning to think this was just a ploy by his parents to get rid of him.

"No, you're mind iz not open to the possibilities." Mother scolded. He got scolded from mother a lot.

"Iv I am magic, then vow are you not?" Pavyl asked, furrowing his brow.

"Ve are magic. Ve just do not use it." Mother replied in her ever-scolding tone.

"Aye." Pavyl said, exhaling while shaking his head. "I don't believwe it!"

"Of course you don't, idiot!" Gretel smirked.

"Don't call you're brother an idiot." Father only half-heartedly scolded.

It was plain to see who Mother and Father's favorite child was. From Gretel's neatly trimmed hair, to her clean and new cloths, she was pampered all the way around. The only thing not polished and prim was Gretel's attitude and hair color. Her hair was nearly brown, and at that matter, nearly black. Blond mixed in and looked terrible with her warm and rosy completion. It made Pavyl look like a street rat.

His hair was loose and wild, and was only aloud a trim on the third year. His cloths were dirty, ragged, and huge, as he got only his Fathers old clothing. His face was dirty, as his only shower was on the last day of every month. He was unnaturally skinny, and wasn't much of anything to look at.

While Gretel was 10, and Pavyl 11, Gretel still towered over her brother with ease, her legs and torso melding perfectly together to form a Human being. Pavyl had long and wiry legs and arms, which looked as if they had been spliced on to his own torso from someone else.

Pavyl was incredibly smart, and not quite a realist, but not an absurdist either. He sat in the comfortable in between, only believing things that he could see, unless is made his heart swell with joy. Then he could believe anything.

Pavyl had been lost in thought about the possibility of something so wrong as magic. He tried to wrap his mind around a giant school where teachers taught magic to young students, starting at the age of 11. He couldn't believe that there were four houses, and a hat put you into a house after it read your mind and decided what kind of person you were.

He had flipped through his books, and found the topics blissful and wonderfully different than arithmetic and natural sciences. A little too different. Pavyl had spent several days obsessing over making something out of the normal happen with his wand, and in the process had nearly taken out Gretel's eye. He did everything he could to the Wizard Weekly newspaper he had received to find the secret behind the moving and talking pictures. It drove his crazy he couldn't find anything solid about this world of magic.

Pavyl had been remembering these occurrences, and then thought that if pictures could interact with someone, then maybe there is a platform 9 3/4. So lost he had been was that he didn't notice when Father and Mother and Gretel had stepped out of the car and had been waiting for him.

"Come on!" Gretel called, losing her patients.

"Sorry." Pavyl apologized as he gripped the handle of his tote.

"Zee vat brick wall between platforms 9 and 10?" Father asked, and Pavyl nodded. "You vill need to run wery fast and hit it vull on." Father continued. "Magic vill take you to the next platform."

"I'm not wery sure avout this." Pavyl gulped nervously.

"Go on, coward!" Gretel teased, with no opposition from neither Mother or Father.

"Alvright!" Pavyl grumbled. He didn't wave or bid even the smallest farewell to Mother or Father or Gretel. He just turned and ran full speed to the brick wall.

He met the barrier straight on, and yelled out as he felt himself going through solid material. The gravel and cement filled his nose and throat, and blinded him. He tried to call out, but no one would be able to hear him.

I'm drowning in this! Pavyl thought, panic overtaking him.

In the second it took for Pavyl to run to the barrier, it took him just as long to come out the other side. To Pavyl, it felt like an eternity.

On the brick-layed ground of the other side, Pavyl gasped for breath that never left his lungs. His legs had given way, and he lay on the ground. When he caught the breath he never lost, he stood slowly, leaning against his tote to keep steady. The red marker that hung down from the ceiling read PLATFORM 9 3/4, with Pavyl hadn't expected to see at all.

A red steam train, one like Pavyl had never seen, sat on the tracks, its conductors reading for departure. The glowing red-lettered digital signs that informed passengers of trains and the time they leave had only one destination on it: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- 9:30 AM. All of the students seemed to already be on the train, and Pavyl only realized why when he looked at the clock. 30 seconds, and the train horn blew. The stewards began to raise the latter, and Pavyl felt panic set in.

He couldn't go back home, couldn't face the feeling of drowning in the brickwork. Pavyl braced his lungs by taking a deep breath and running as fast as he could with a heavy tote bouncing along behind him. He ran to the closest door, only as it closed. His chest felt ready to burst, his heart ready to die.

"NO!" Pavyl screamed, and fought to keep along the train. A wall was coming up, and he had the feeling this one was not a hidden doorway. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

A Gryffindor looked up from the book he had been reading, the feeling that someone was yelling nagging at his brain. He stood and pushed the door to the hallway open, and stepped out. He saw a yellow-haired boy running, dragging a tote, and yelling. The end of the tracks you could run along side was coming up close, the end a wall. Gryffindor raced to the exit, and slammed the door open, the pressure pulling out papers into the wind. A few seconds and this boy would be seriously hurt.

Gryffindor raised his wand and cast the first spell that came to mind. "WINDGARDUIM LEVOISA" Gryffindor yelled, and Pavyl began to raise in the air. Not expecting this, Pavyl started to wheeze in Russian. He held his eyes closed tight as he saw the wall was getting closer and closer. Gryffindor jumped back, pulling Pavyl into the car. While the strange boy closed the door, Pavyl fought the urge to just lay there and weep.

The second year Gryffindor smiled down at Pavyl, and offered a hand. Shakily, he took it.

"Names John." Gryffindor told Pavyl.

"Pavyl." Pavyl replied. "Thank vou wery much." Pavyl stammered.

"Any time." John replied


	4. Kildare-1

Kildare fought with a knot in her hair slowly, as her whole family bustled around her. Her big brother, Snick, pulled on his Gryffindor robe, bluffing, while Kildare's twin shoved one of her brother's Gryffindor robes into her trunk.

"You don't know what house you'll be in." Kildare reminded her twin, Shell.

"Yeah, but I am getting in Gryffindor, our whole family has. You'll probably getting the wimpy Hufflepuff house." Shell mocked.

"Hufflepuff isn't bad, Rebecca is in Hufflepuff." Kildare replied haphazardly, speaking a name no one ever spoke.

"Who's Rebecca?" Snick taunted. Rebecca was in her sixth year, and had gotten Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor in her first year. Kildare was five and had heard her mother tell Rebecca to find somewhere else to sleep in the summers. Kildare, Snick and Shell had been forced to sit and watch as their parents screamed at 11 year old Rebecca, made her cry, then beat her. Kildare had started crying, and ended up getting beating for it too. Since that day, when Rebecca crawled out the front door with a broken arm and nose and the skin on her body was raw and bleeding, no one spoke the name of the traitor.

"That stupid child." Their mother snapped. "I knew something would be wrong with that child when we didn't name her a sacred name."

Rebecca had a normal name, she wasn't cursed. We are. You just can't see that. Kildare thought ruefully. Kildare meant 'Bird of Night' in some other language, and was considered sacred. Snick meant 'A Kind Soul', and Shell meant 'A Free Wind'. Names that spoke of freedom or strength or any other Gryffindor quality were sacred. Rebecca meant 'A Deadly Chalice.' Which was kind of hard to believe because Rebecca was a normal name. Names meant nothing to Kildare.

"Get over here." Mother demanded, noticing Kildare stalling time while playing with her hair. Like a soldier, Kildare marched over and stood in front of mother, and she said some spell, and her hair became elegantly brushed. Her silver hair hung down to her knees, her bangs braided and crossing her forehead. Matching silver eyes rested on the shag-carpeted floor. In the next 24 hours, Kildare would find out if she would ever see this floor again.

A/N Sorry for the long wait then really short chapter, school is killer.


	5. Kanaya-2

The train pulled to a ruff stop, and suddenly everywhere was a rush of bodies.

"Leave your luggage on the train, we'll get it later!" A lanky man holding a lantern repeated over and over again.

A second man with a lantern, this one at least 9 feet tall, if not more, yelled "First Years to the boats!". Kanaya stared at the large man, who was not human at all. His flesh had a yellowish-tint to it, his eyes were the most impossibly brightest green anyone could have ever seen. His teeth were longer and just a tad sharper, like they were all canines. Kanaya nervously stumbled over to the bank of the lake and clambered into the boat. It pitched and swayed under her feet.

"You okay?" A yellow-haired boy asked, and reached out his hand to help her steady herself. Kanaya took it and the yellow boy gently helped her sit down.

"Thanks." Kanaya smiled.

"Yeah. Vhat iz your name?" Yellow asked politely.

"Kanaya. Might I ask where you are from?"

"You may, iv you vish to. I am Pavyl, and my parents are vrom Russia." Yellow boy, Pavyl, responded.

"Interesting." Kanaya replied. "Which house to you expect to be put in?"

"I'm not sure, I vas not raised in the magic vorld." Pavyl replied. Just then, another girl jumped into the boat, the tail of her black hair and her cloak flying out behind her. Kanaya shrieked as the girl landed with a thud as the boats began to pull away.

"Jadzia." The girl grinned. Her grin was wonderful.

"Pavyl from Russia and I'm Kanaya, family's from Kenya." Kanaya replied. "Jadzia. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Kanaya from Kenya. I really like that." Jadzia replied, and Kanaya could tell that this girl was wild, and not afraid to be herself. Kanaya shrieked again as two boats bumped a little by accident. The boat full of boys whistled, getting Kanaya's attention.

"Shove off!" Jadzia yelled as Kanaya grasped the edge of the boat until her knuckles where white and squeezed her eyes closed until her face ached. The boys stopped smiling.

"Thanks." Kanaya gulped nervously, and fought for the first spot off the boat. Jadzia rolled her eyes and pulled herself up and onto the ground. Pavyl frowned at the boat before joining them. The giant called attention to himself, and his voice projected out over the water.

"Please line up and follow me in an orderly fashion." The monster yelled. Some of the first years shoved Kanaya, Pavyl and Jadzia out of the way, and jostled to the front. Others ran ahead of the strange leader, and left a few tortured looking souls at the back, trudging up the stretch of land to a back door.

Kanaya and Jadzia stared up at the towering spires and turrets and towers in amazement, this was school. The sun was drifting asleep, but was barely visible behind the castle. Night was approaching quickly.

At the back door, the monster-man held the door open for the new first years, not receiving a word of thanks until the children at the back of the line approached.

"Thanks". All of the last students replied in different tones and different accents. The man smiled and replied "Thanks" back, even though he was supposed to say "You're welcome".

"People must not talk to him." Pavyl whispered, while looking up at the towing roof over their heads.

There were four tables, and flags hung over each. Jadzia grabbed Kanaya's hand quickly, all her vigor was gone. Kanaya didn't mind though, she needed someone's hand to hold too. There were a few steps, not like stairs, but like the few small steps that separate the stage from an audience at a theater. The "stage" was only really a platform, and not really qualified to be called a stage. A Middle-aged woman stood and made her way to a podium with a phoenix in flight set on the top of the wooden podium.

"Thank you, Grum." So the man-monster had a name. He nodded as he made his way to the teacher-table. The lady continued. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress. Not, before we start the feast, a few words, then the sorting ceremony.

"Just like every year, each house will receive or loose points for the actions of it's members. Last year, the Loyal Hufflepuff won the House Cup. The hour-glasses containing the points are on the wall just outside the mess hall. Remember, the bottom is points won, and the top is points lost/yet to gain.

"This years try-outs for the Quittech team will be next two days from now, after classes have ended. Last year, Slytheryn won the Quittech cup. First years are not admitted to try out for the team. This is a warning now, any first year to even show up at the tryouts will be ban from Quittech until their fifth year. If you do not have all seven members this year, this is to you Hufflepuff, I'll have to forfeit you from the matches this year.

"Now, lets get down to business." Professor McGonagall finished, looking over at all the first years. Kanaya began to tremble slightly. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool, and I will put this sorting hat on you, and he will tell you which house you are to live, train and learn with."

Another professor with ear-length brown hair and a lightly chubby face pull a stool and set it up, and put the sorting hat on the top.

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom." McGonagall nodded.

The hat didn't look like much, it was patched and torn and ragged, but it cracked its eyes open and blinked, as if waking up from taking a nap. The hat seemed to take a deep breath, and its mouth opened for a song.

_We have the new blood_

_Of these new _

_Children_

_Whose lives are to be_

_Blessed with magic _

_But they must be suited to _

_Their abilities, or_

_Surely they are a waste_

_Some might be in Hufflepuff, who are_

_Just and loyal_

_Yellow and black with that prancing badger _

The kids of all years at the Hufflepuff table puffed up with pride.

_You might be in Slytheryn_

_Ambitious and proud_

_Black and silver with that hissing snake _

This time, the Slytheryn table seemed to glow with pride

_Or can you make it in _

_Gryffindor_

_Where they are brave and strong _

_Gold and Red with the roaring lion _

The Gryffindor table all yelled on cue, and the sorting hat seemed to scowl at them.

_Maybe you learn with the_

_Ravenclaw_

_Intelligent and unique _

_Black and blue with the soaring eagle _

The Ravenclaw table seemed sullen, as if this day wasn't meant for celebrating to them anymore.

_Wherever you shall land_

_You shall be _

_Brave and strong and smart and caring_

_Because this is Hogwarts,_

_Not the streets_

The sorting hat sort of bowed a little, and everyone in the Great Hall clapped.

"Now, for the sorting!" McGonagall announced, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Brooks, Dhalia"

GRYFFINDOR

"Watson, Emma"

RAVENCLAW

"Fray, Jadzia"

Jadzia dropped Kanaya's hand and walked up to the chair and sat down gently. The sorting hat barely touched her head when it called out RAVENCLAW. Jadzia stood and sat at the table under the Black and blue flag with the raven.

"Vrake, Gretel"

SLYTHRYN

Pavyl gulped, Slytheryn seemed like the bad house to get into, but Gretel seemed happy. Anyone would be happy, getting into Hogwarts at age 10 instead of age 11, Pavyl guessed.

"Vrake, Pavyl"

Pavyl stumbled his way up to the stool, and the hat sat there for a while, considering. Jadzia tapped the seat next to hear, and Pavyl sort of willed to get to be in Ravenclaw… HUFFLEPUFF. Pavyl sighed and fought his way to and empty seat.

Another dozen names were called, and Kanaya, some silver-haired girl, her near-twin, and a shivering boy. The boy was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw table was nearly empty, and Kanaya realized only four first years had been added to their already small-numbers. Kanaya prayed for Ravenclaw.

"Pipers, Chell."

GRYFFINDOR

"Pipers, Kildare."

Kildare? What kind of name is that? Kanaya thought as the girl was sorted into SLYTHRYN

"Uhra, Kanaya"

GRYFFINDOR

Kanaya, Pavyl, Jadzia and Kildare each had a sense of imposing dread as the walked to their tables.


End file.
